shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Carabe197/SOF's Christmas Calendar Adventure 4
... *drip*...*drip*....*drip*.. Door 1. CCTH1 0.jpg CCTH1 1.jpg CCTH1 2.jpg|POwerhouse: I've become quite tired of your inability to complete my story, Cara. CCTH1 3.jpg|PH: From now on, I'm the one calling the "Shots". Hope you don't mind.... CCTH1 4.jpg|PH: What a interesting little trinket he had. With its power the takeover would be even easier....... CCTH1 5.jpg|PH: So you hang on to it Dollhouse. You know more about toys than me... DH: ... CCTH1 6.jpg|DH: *mimes*. PH: Can't understand any of that, but I can guess. This guy here still has a bit part to play, along with the good old "eye patch hat-man" Jailhouse "stored" for us. CCTH1 7.jpg|Firehouse: It's not that difficult to think about. Icehouse: I still dont get it, why would anyone call it frosting? It has nothing to do with ice. FH: Well it looks like frosting, so its called that. Something like "coating" just sounds stupid. IH: Yes, but coulnd't they just use some french or italian word for it? They do that all the time. CCTH1 8.jpg|FH: Feel like this is you avoiding my question. IH: Says you. FH: Let's make a repeat: Why do we have to go after all these minor, no-names instead of the heavy hitters? This lost its ember several corpses ago. CCTH1 9.jpg|IH: We are simply going from the bottom to the top, while scattering everyones attention. Think of it as a house with these guys as you foundtion. FH: *sigh* That house methaphor doesn't mke sense, since nobody builds a house on a weak foundation.... CCTH1 10.jpg|FH: Hmm? CCTH1 11.jpg|FH: See, this is what I'm talking about, not a scratch after a sneak attack and I barely can muster enough enthusiasm to kill these guys. CCTH1 12.jpg|FH: Now back to you: Why do you think that your universe doesn't have concept of frosted doughnuts? And isn't it bit funny that you don't have something related to snow and ice? IH: You never know with butterflies and lines. And that's as funny as your universe not having any hotcakes. FH: The fucks a hotcake? CCTH1 13.jpg|IH: Hoo, looks like there are few stronger ones. FH: Say, did the "boss" ever say that we couldn't kill people out of order? IH: Never came up if I recall... CCTH1 14.jpg|FH: Betch ya I can kill more than you. IH: Don't care... CCTH1 15.jpg CCTH1 16.jpg|Stakehouse: So, everythings going well so far with the duo? Thats great. Keep at it and report all changes. Alehouse: Heyigh, C-c-couldth yah, yah-hu-hay, yoau hurry up width its. I'm gettingh h-h-hung-hungarei- hungruhuy... SH: Back off idiot, your breath smells terrible. CCTH1 17.jpg|???: Je wilikers sir, you sure did number on these folks here. House Black: So it seems. CCTH1 18.jpg|HBlack: I hope you don't decide to stay here wasting time, you people have some things to do. ???: Oh no no no. I'm just admiring the craft sir mister Black sir. Me and my associates are fully committed to this plan of yours, some are even eager to get into the fray. CCTH1 19.jpg|HBlack: Good, your part is important one, so don't fail us. ???: Trust us, we have no intention to stop, just lag bit behind. CCTH1 00.jpg Door 2. CCTH2 0.jpg CCTH2 1.jpg|Tim: No, Jim!!!! Lim: Don't look back, just run!!!! CCTH2 2.jpg|MMM: Hey guys, what the rush? I'm not close to you so slow down. Rim: Tim!!!! Lim: Don't look back, you end up like him!!! ARGH!!! Why aren't Ferno and FMF not here to fight these maniacs?!?!?!? CCTH2 3.jpg|MMM: Don't swivel around guys, its not sortsman like. Rim: Yiks!!!! Lim: I heard that those two are fighting one another because FMF sneaked in Fernos "secret food stash". CCTH2 4.jpg|Rim: He has one of those? Lim: Dont' know. Rim: Anyway, lets hurry up... CCTH2 5.jpg|Clubhouse: Is me!!!!!!! CCTH2 6.jpg|Lim: Rim!!!! MMM: Great, you stopped... CCTH2 7.jpg CCTH2 8.jpg|Roundhouse: Come on MJ, that's the best you got? I've barely done part of my stretches... CCTH2 9.jpg|RH: Jeez, I seem to have put my expectations too high. Again. Pitty, pitty, pitty. Well, since we are here now, I better finish the job... CCTH2 10.jpg|RH: Qua???? CCTH2 11.jpg|RH: Okay, who is it? CCTH2 12.jpg|Putridas: You won't be laying another boxer finger on our friend. Sevil/Ota/others: Yeah!!!!! CCTH2 13.jpg|RH: Ow? And what you losers think you can accomplish? Dirty my gloves and feet of your blood? Soil the floor with your tears as I rip you apart? Bore me to death? CCTH2 14.jpg|Putridas: We can delay you. RH: Qua!??!?!? CCTH2 15.jpg|RH: WYVERN!?!?!?!??!?!?!? CCTH2 16.jpg|RH: Get back here before I come there and cave your skull in!!!!!!!! Putridas: GET HIM!!!!!! CCTH2 17.jpg|RH: Let go of me you fools. Are you really this ready to die? This won't get you anywhere!!!!! CCTH2 18.jpg|Putridas: Its not about gain, its about being nakama. Have at you!!!!!!!!! CCTH2 00.jpg Door 3. CCTH3 0.jpg CCTH3 1.jpg|Steakhouse: Hallo boss, it's Steakhouse here reporting that so far everything is going as planned. PH: Hello, you took your sweet time contacting me, I have been here for what feels like three days. SH: Three days? It hasent even been 3 hours yet. CCTH3 2.jpg|PH: Oh, that might be the temporal distortions of 13ths room thats muchking my sense of time. In any case, has any complications risen? SH: No, beyond Greenhouse being high as a kite, Alehouse drunk as a turtle and Roundhouse being humiliated by bunch of small fries. So the usual. PH: I see... CCTH3 4.jpg|PH: GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF OF ME!!!!! SH: Whats the situation there then, boss? PH: This blinking bloody place is fill of floating balls with teeth and some other weird nonsense, everything going after me, one even managing to swipe my clothes and switch them with some goofy digs... CCTH3 3.jpg|PH: And Jailhouse of course doesn't get any of this because his stupid barrirer. JH: C'mon Bob, no need to get your tie in a twist. PH: Quit your commentary and start looking around you hobo!!!!!!!!! CCTH3 5.jpg|SH: hard times then, huh? PH: You could say that or just call it a nightmare and a half. As it turns out, 13th has put up some new defenses while I wasn't looking and his room is like onion, layered with dozens and dozens of pocket dimension. Its infuriating trying to lacerate anything here, especially the way to his room. CCTH3 6.jpg|PH: Regardless, get the tree hugging occult hippy pay some attention. I need him to contact our Helm crew. SH: Wouldn't it have been easier to just give everyone one of these phones instead of just me, since this whole rumor mill tactic seems to consume more time than necessary? PH: One, those things are expensive and two, you are one of the few in this whole operation that's even remotely reliable. SH: From what I have seen of my crew, I get your point... CCTH3 7.jpg|SH: Oi, Green Day, get up from your tanning session and get boss on the line with Boathouse!!! GH: Yeah, I know, I saw his aura from mile away, its mojo was like so out of whack, yo. SH: Try at least keep in one subcultures vocabulary. GH: Whatever you lark, man, no can duo. It would taint my chakras like nobodys biz. One expresso to membreno coming up high!!!! SH: Yep, only reliable... CCTH3 8.jpg|Boathouse: PH, grand to hear from you. PH: Save it creep, are you at the Helm? BH: Yes, well, you see... my name is "boat house", so I specialize in boats. And this is a ship... PH: Dear lord with you.... CCTH3 9.jpg|BH: Yes, it appears that we have gotten ourselves wee bit lost. Pesthouse: *mumbling* BH: Pesthouse was at fault if you ask me. PH: *mumbling squack* BH: He decide that I had to be in the lead..... CCTH3 10.jpg|PH: I'm surrounded by crew of imbeciles. JH: Mirror mirror Bob... CCTH3 11.jpg|BH: Don't worry boss, I think I know where we got turned around by Pesthouse, so we should be able to get back on track....PH: *rasberry* CCTH3 12.jpg|PH: You really would think that taking over the SOF would be easy task, but then you realize that it involves working with bunch of knuckleheaded morons... What do you think Cara? CCTH3 13.jpg|Clubhouse: Sheesh, when the screams fade away and blood stops dripping, thins sure get boring.... Could at least try to antertain a guy for his troubles.... CCTH3 14.jpg|Roundhouse: I kind of know where you are at CH. Most of what I have done has been nothing but constant disappointment after one another. Although, there were some good parts. CH: RH, already done? RH: Obviously. CH: What happened to your face? CCTH3 15.jpg|RH: Got in a little bigger brawl than I expected. Didn't think they had enough in them to put some actual damage. CH: They dead then? RH: To be honest, not sure. Kind of got frustrated at the end of it all. I knocked them around a bit after they made me loose MJ and I just left. CH: You know, boss was right, you can't be trusted with anything. CCTH3 00.jpg Door 4. CCTH4 0.jpg CCTH4 1.jpg CCTH4 2.jpg|MJ: AURGH!!!!! MM: Oh, your awake. Had a good night? CCTH4 3.jpg|MJ: Wyv, why are you here? MM: I rescued you from a serious ass-kicking and bandaged your wounds. MJ: Oh yeah, that happened. Thank you. MM: Don't mention it, its what any friend would do. CCTH4 4.jpg|MJ: What is this place anyway? MM: Just one of the many room in 13ths pocket world's, some woodcraft chamber, I think. MJ: Never heard of it. MM: Didn't chose this place specifically, just wanted to somewhere with a bed. CCTH4 5.jpg|MM: Anyway, you need to get caught up with things. MJ: Great, more going on... Whats this thing then? MM: 13ths Prototype "Viewing Lens/screen". One of his "easy" ways to spy on other people. MJ: where doe the prototype come in? MM: Its big and unreliable, only thing to do is twist the nobs and hope for the correct view. MJ: Okay then, lets get some exposition. CCTH4 6.jpg|MM: All around avalanche of terror, about a dozen alternate versions of PH just appeared and started to kill users. no mater how much I looked, I never saw PH himself with this thing. MJ: Could that just be because it's imprecise? MM: Easily, but I have sneaking suspicion of something else being in play.... CCTH4 7.jpg|MM: Anyway, 13th is MIA, Ferno and FMF are still fighting, many of our other friends are being ambushed and beaten to death, our other heavy hitters are currently out of the wiki and there are too many alternate PHs to try and beat with numbers alone. CCTH4 8.jpg|MM: Also, theres this. MJ: Marcus Senior???? CCTH4 9.jpg|MM: Yep, it seem that PH allied himself with couple of Lag Demons. MJ: I swear, if that creep even touches my guitar, he will be beaten worse than me... CCTH4 10.jpg|MJ: What the, channel changing on its own... MM: Drat!!! Its Wovenheimer, he must have sense me watching MS!!!! CCTH4 11.jpg|MM: Darn it!! MJ: Shut it off Wyv before that fay comes through the screen!!!! CCTH4 12.jpg|MM: Phew, that was too close for comfort. Almost thought that wouldn't work... CCTH4 13.jpg|MM: Hmm. What are you doing? MJ: Getting dressed and out there. MM: You remember whats out there, right? Those guys don't, mostly, play games, they aim to kill. CCTH4 14.jpg|MJ: Well aware, but I refuse to sit here while they think they can do whatever they please in here. Sure, I can't do much in a fight beyond get punted around like a volleyball, but it never hurts to try and screw the probability. I didn't get blasted around for several years just to end up under PH's boots. CCTH4 15.jpg|MM: Now hold on MJ. MJ: Hmm? MM: Never said going out there would be stupid, I even had time to think up a plan while you were knocked out. CCTH4 16.jpg|MJ: Alright, what's the big plan? MM: While I was trying to work the Viewer, I happen to peer into TPH's room. There was weird machine, with familiar hat attached to it. MJ: 13th would never allow this... Which is why he isin't here... MM: Yes, and I think that if we manage to somehow get into PH's room and do some fiddling with his little doomsday machine, we might be able to kick his alternates out of here. MJ: Using entropy is risky, even to someone as powerful as PH, so there is a chance that if tampered, the hat could spite him and suck those guys back to where they came from.Its worth of try. CCTH4 17.jpg|MM: Isn't it nice for once to have a easier way to get back to everyday stuff by not fighting against uneven odds? MJ: It has a nice ring to it, but things tend to never work as they are planned. MM: I know, but it never stops us from trying. MJ: Not denying anything... CCTH4 18.jpg|???: Hmm? So, thingss are getting bit hairy, again. Wyv and MJ are going in little venture.... Again. CCTH4 19.jpg|Evil Wyvern: So, I either get involved on PH side and get my body mangled once more by Ferno, don't get involved and then get my body mangled by Ferno, or I pick Wyvs side and might het punched through couple of walls. *sigh* CCTH4 00.jpg Door 5. CCTH5 0.jpg CCTH5 1.jpg|Marcus Senior: You think they freaked when those tentacles just pop there? Heckology: *recorded laughter* Don't know... Maybe it just made their hearts race... Doubt anything more... Life isn't gracious enough for grandeur... CCTH5 2.jpg|MS: I wish I were there to see them gulp and quiver, would just make my day, maybe even my week. H: I'm happy that you enjoyed it. MS: Thanks, nice that I indirectly brightened your day. H: One of the few joys there is for me. Besides our current job. MS: Same, this whole thing is getting me all giddy inside. H: Then should we be getting back to the issue?... Those guys won't be happy if we dawdle... Don't wish to anger those folks, you know... CCTH5 3.jpg|MS: We will, I just want to savor the moment. H: Wovenheimers on the move!!! MS: Again!!?!!??! H: Probably sniffed out his user. CCTH5 4.jpg|MS: Hey now Wovie boy, we should stick together, as we planned. There are only four of us so its no good for people to go wander around all their lonesome, got that? CCTH5 5.jpg|H: Other ones goinf for the sprint too, boss!!!! CCTH5 6.jpg|MS: I litterally have my hands full, try to get her to understand and accept our plans over her murder quest. H: Righto!!! CCTH5 7.jpg|H: Now miss, I know that you and your user have some deep seated rival history.... but you are needed in this scheme... so stop going about it like some... some... bull... maybe?... CCTH5 8.jpg|W: *growl* MS: Yes, I know that you don't particularly like being touched by people, but there were really couple options for me to stop you, others ending with you smacking me out of your way.... CCTH5 9.jpg|W: *growl* MS: Yes, I'm aware of your hatred for Wyvern after he used you as sacrificial pawn for some ancient old eldritch being but..... please... let go... CCTH5 11.jpg|W: *monstrous sounds* MS: No, I wasn't trying to overstep anything, I just wanted to make sure that you have backup when you go after your user, especially since he supposedly is with mine.... CCTH5 10.jpg|W: *unearthly sounds* MS: THAT OF COURSE DOESN'T MEAN THAT I THINK YOU COULDN'T HANDLE THOSE TWO BY YOURSELF, BUT IT WOULD BE GOOD FOR YOU To HAVE SOME BACKUP IF THEY PULL MORE TRICKS, RIGHT!!?!??!? ITS ONLY LOGICAL!?!?!??! CCTH5 12.jpg CCTH5 13.jpg|Wovenheimer: Now listen carefully to your betters, boy. I'M only willing to tolerate your presence next to MINE because the contract I made with them. You may do whatever you please, I'M not your owner, but if you once more dare to suggest or think that you have the Authority, or god for bid, Right to command ME. CCTH5 14.jpg|W: You won't live another happy day for the rest of your insignificant existence.... CCTH5 00.jpg Door 6. CCTH6 0.jpg CCTH6 1.jpg CCTH6 2.jpg CCTH6 3.jpg CCTH6 4.jpg|Firehouse: I'LL GRILL YOU ALIVE FOR THAT!!!!!!! Kazekage: I don't think you can... CCTH6 5.jpg|Icehouse: Cheap shot... Rici: Not my fault that you can't react quick enough. CCTH6 6.jpg|Both: Prepare yourself!!!!!! CCTH6 7.jpg CCTH6 8.jpg CCTH6 9.jpg CCTH6 10.jpg|UndeadHero: Well, well, well, what do we have here. A shadow without a master. Ain't that peculiar thing... CCTH6 11.jpg|UH: Now, let's see what makes you bleed..... CCTH6 12.jpg|Steakhouse: Alright, everything's ready. CCTH6 13.jpg|SH: My secret recipe, sacrificial lamb steak. CCTH6 14.jpg|SH: Here you go, try some. Alehouse: Thanks pal, I was getting bit peckish after all this drinking... CCTH6 15.jpg|SH: Qua??? CCTH6 16.jpg|Sacrebleu, my hats short!!?!?!? How am I going to cook with this apprentice hat?!?!?! CCTH6 17.jpg|Jakyou: Sorry, I was distracted by the smell of your cooking. It made my eyes water, like waking through 3 year old garbage... SH: How dare you. Not only did you disgrace my rank but you also have the nerve to mock my art..... CCTH6 18.jpg|AH: Oi, there's another one right here.... Looks like one of those accountants... Dressed with no style, I say. CCTH6 19.jpg|SH: So, it's going to be 2 against 4, huh? How in the world you thought to win this is beyond me, but at least you offered us a replacement meal, since all of my steaks are going to become cold with this waiting... CCTH6 20.jpg|SH: Huh?!?!?!? CCTH6 21.jpg|AH: Am I getting drunk or did Greenhouse and Nuthouse just disappear? ???: No to both, as they didn't just poof away, I drop them to their deaths... CCTH6 22.jpg|SH: How?!??! How were you able to create portals!?!?!? Caring: Just cashed in some favors for 13th, no big deal. SH: Argh, never mind, those two might be stupid, but they aint just going to die from some high drop. Senshi: Indeed, which is why she dropped them somewhere dangerous. One went under MJs bed, where the terrors beyond can eat him to bone and other one went to Wyvs room, and from what I heard, Slenderman a bit hungry.... CCTH6 23.jpg|Jakyou: You had good assessment of the situation, it's 2 on 4. AH: Well, I'm going down drunk... CCTH6 00.jpg Door 7. CCTH7 0.jpg CCTH7 1.jpg|Fantasy Detective: Phew, there were some close shaves, but we are right up at the hells gate... CCTH7 2.jpg|FD: Oh shoot.... CCTH7 3.jpg|FD: There are three of them..... CCTH7 4.jpg|FD: Right next to the gate too. There is no chance for us to get pass them, especially with with these low numbers... CCTH7 5.jpg|FD: Lets retreat for now, gather up more people and storm through these clowns... CCTH7 6.jpg CCTH7 7.jpg|MJ: Is the coast clear up there? MM: Nothing specially bad, beyond wall with giant piano keys. Absurbly low tier compared to 13th usual stuff. MJ: Is that some kind of self awere thing, since its mad to think that there is so little stuff? MM: No idea. You never know with 13th... CCTH7 8.jpg|PH: So bot Steakhouse and Alehouse are down... Meh, could be worse, those two weren't that important and SH already served his purpose. Jailhouse: Heh, "served". PH: yeah, yeah, no need to laugh for that..... CCTH7 9.jpg|PH: Overall, with us getting lost, Boathouse getting lost, users pushing back and now two of our men dying, I have to say that this has not gone like I thought it would. I would have seen this ttaking much longer time before we had to take things seriesly... JH: Shows how much this thing wasn't planned. PH: Shut your guppy mouth, you elf eared catfish..... CCTH7 10.jpg|PH: And now this too, the Junior and Wyv are at the prowl. Is it so hard to get rid of guys called "Targets"? JH: Maybe you should have put Nut house on it? PH: That guy would try to swallow pieces of the wall and then snort the wallpapers, he couln't be trusted with opening a bloody fridge. CCTH7 11.jpg|MJ: Never thought PH would do this kind of thing.... MM: He must have been frustraited about something to go and comit something like this... MJ: Maybe Cara knows about it, have you seen him? MM: No, he hasn't come by for some time now.... CCTH7 12.jpg|PH: Anyway, since these guys are the easiest, I'll deal with them personally. Others can deal with their own problems, sink or swim. CCTH7 13.jpg CCTH7 14.jpg CCTH7 15.jpg|PH: Drat, using 13ths power is starting to give me some mad stomach aches. JH: Heh, "mad". PH: Shut it. CCTH7 16.jpg CCTH7 17.jpg|Hack-Nag: Get of the island, you are ruining our shoot!!!!! This scene dosn't need you for several scenes so go to the dressign rooms!!!!!! Someone get me Powerhouse's stuntman, we need to get to the backflip of the island, stat!!!!!! CCTH7 00.jpg Door 8. CCTH8 0.jpg CCTH8 1.jpg CCTH8 2.jpg CCTH8 3.jpg CCTH8 4.jpg CCTH8 5.jpg CCTH8 6.jpg CCTH8 7.jpg CCTH8 8.jpg CCTH8 9.jpg CCTH8 10.jpg|Four pearls in Caras weird artifact could normally only create 4 copies of the user, giving each clone one power. But thanks to House experiments, they were able to create Glasshouse, robot powered by the gems, capable of using allof the gems simultaneously. CCTH8 11.jpg|Glasshouse is not as strong as the other alternates, but it doesn't need to be. CCTH8 12.jpg|Just fighting it 1 on 1 is headache and a half. CCTH8 13.jpg|As with its mirror power... CCTH8 14.jpg|Glasshouse is capable of copying other peoples weapons.... CCTH8 15.jpg|And styles... CCTH8 16.jpg|Fighting in groups won't make things that much easier.... CCTH8 17.jpg|Since you only give more targets to its wind powers.... CCTH8 18.jpg|Not to mention its ability to clone itself would quickly turn the tide against any regular group... CCTH8 19.jpg|And its most terrifying power, shapeshifting, leaves you open for all sorts of sneak-attacks... CCTH8 00.jpg Door 9. CCTH9 0.jpg CCTH9 1.jpg CCTH9 2.jpg|PH: Finally!! We found 13hts room!!! CCTH9 3.jpg CCTH9 4.jpg|People asume that chaos and disorder are random at their very nature.... CCTH9 5.jpg|But they don't think that chaos has to be created by several factors in specific place and affecting each other in very specific way... CCTH9 6.jpg|Like butterfly effect, requiring one thing to spiral everything out of control..... CCTH9 7.jpg|Various machinery inside 13ths room are made to cause, control and predict these events, but are nigh unusable in hands of someone that can't channel the chaos to specific point.... CCTH9 8.jpg|Only madman, being of chaos and disorder can harne these forces on his own, but something orderly (like lawful good alternate Powerhouses decapitated head stuffed in a sack) can direct it, even if for a little while... CCTH9 9.jpg|Now, what do you think would happen if someone used this machine to direct both essence of an author and madman into an empty doll, while also mixing in some of their own homicidal blood? CCTH9 10.jpg CCTH9 11.jpg CCTH9 12.jpg|Well, one things for certain.... CCTH9 13.jpg|Whatever this unholy experiment would bring upon the world...... CCTH9 14.jpg|It would be able to bring with it the end of the world as we know it.... CCTH9 15.jpg|Arthouse: ❄︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎●︎♎︎��︎��︎��︎��︎ CCTH9 16.jpg|Arthouse: ✋︎⧫︎⬧︎ ♐︎♋︎❒︎ ⧫︎□︎□︎ ⬧︎♓︎❍︎◻︎●︎♏︎��︎��︎��︎��︎ CCTH9 00.jpg Door 10. 13throom3.png|Space is warping, mind corroding and view is sizzling, what is know changes and cameras having none of it. Door 11. CCTH11 0.jpg CCTH11 1.jpg CCTH11 2.jpg CCTH11 3.jpg CCTH11 4.jpg CCTH11 5.jpg CCTH11 6.jpg CCTH11 7.jpg CCTH11 8.jpg CCTH11 9.jpg CCTH11 10.jpg CCTH11 11.jpg CCTH11 12.jpg CCTH11 13.jpg CCTH11 14.jpg CCTH11 15.jpg CCTH11 16.jpg CCTH11 17.jpg CCTH11 18.jpg CCTH11 19.jpg CCTH11 20.jpg CCTH11 21.jpg CCTH11 22.jpg CCTH11 00.jpg Door 12. CCTH12 0.jpg CCTH12 1.jpg CCTH12 2.jpg CCTH12 3.jpg|PH: What was that? Felt like something exploded inside me.... There is also the taste of gunpowder... CCTH12 4.jpg CCTH12 5.jpg CCTH12 6.jpg|PH: THe hell?!?!? Thats sliver of 13ths power?!?! CCTH12 7.jpg|PH: What?!?!? NO!!!!! NOT THE PORTAL!!!!! CCTH12 8.jpg|MJ: For all intents and purposes, the crew has been rather nice. Cant wait to geet to act myself. MM: Better prepare yourself, the director is tough one, I can barely hold onto my staff CCTH12 9.jpg CCTH12 10.jpg|PH: No, thins can't be happening now!!!!!!! CCTH12 11.jpg CCTH12 12.jpg|MM: That was weird, even counting everything happening for the past ouple of hours. MJ: I don't agree, there has been some things topping this, like the arcee. MM: Hmm, maybe. Sorry you didn't get to act. MJ: No worries, I was starting to expirience stage fright. Lets get back on track with PH's room. MM: Right. CCTH12 13.jpg|Wovenheimer:YOU CAN'T AVOID ME FOREVER WYVERN, NEXT TIME I WILL RIP YOU TO PIECES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MS: Oh brother.... CCTH12 14.jpg|PH: Darn It all to hell. If my guess is correct, 13th is starting to act, throwing monkey wrench in my innards and soon, he will get out..... CCTH12 00.jpg Door 13. CCTH13 0.jpg CCTH13 1.jpg|13th: Bored.... CCTH13 2.jpg CCTH13 3.jpg CCTH13 4.jpg|13th: Well, enoughlaying around, time to get out... CCTH13 5.jpg|13th: Hmm... How to get out.... CCTH13 6.jpg CCTH13 7.jpg|13th: Okay, wall is squishy and seems to want to eat me now.... CCTH13 8.jpg|13th: How about the ceilling.... CCTH13 9.jpg CCTH13 10.jpg|13th: Yep, not a scratch... CCTH13 11.jpg|13th: Hmm... CCTH13 12.jpg|13th: Hhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm.......................... CCTH13 13.jpg|13th: Nope, wall regnerates as fast as I rip it off........ CCTH13 14.jpg|13th: Inexplicably Appearing Volt Blaster doesn't seem to do anything beyond creating stench CCTH13 15.jpg|13th: Only thing to left to test is this weird hole. Hmm... Don't hear a drop.... CCTH13 16.jpg|13th: Maybe I can fix things by dropping this nice little present in there.......... CCTH13 17.jpg|13th: Nah, it wouldn't do anything anyway..... CCTH13 18.jpg|13th: Well then...... CCTH13 19.jpg|13th: If that won't work... CCTH13 20.jpg|13th: BETTER BRING OUT MORE FIREPOWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CCTH13 21.jpg CCTH13 00.jpg Door 14. CCTH14 0.jpg CCTH14 1.jpg|Boathhouse: Look, there it is: Helm of SOF...... CCTH14 2.jpg|BH: It took a while because of your directions. Pesthouse: *Incoherent angry mumbling*. BH: But now we can finally take control of this ship.... CCTH14 3.jpg|BH: Holy keel!!?!?!?!?! CCTH14 4.jpg|BH: WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON!??!!?!?! CCTH14 5.jpg|BH: Did boss make that "Farthouse", or whatever, just now? He was supposed to make it after we got to the Helm.... CCTH14 6.jpg|PH: *Incoherent mumbling*. BH: Well its not my fault that it took us this long, you were the one with the map, you should have said something when we went in a wrong direction.!!!!!! PH: *Sound of blowing a rasberry*. CCTH14 7.jpg|BH: Never mind that...... CCTH14 8.jpg|BH: Hurry...... CCTH14 9.jpg|BH: HURRY..... CCTH14 10.jpg|BH: HURRY!!!!! CCTH14 11.jpg|BH: GOTCHA!!!!!! CCTH14 12.jpg|PH: *Sigh*. BH: See, nothing to it, I always get there in right time. Now, how to make this work.... CCTH14 13.jpg|Saying "Giving monkey a gun is cool looking, but causes nothing but trouble" applies here. Boathouse in his infinite idiocy fiddled around with the Helm, making many changes.... Lets see what some people are up to...... CCTH14 14.jpg|Firehouse and Kaze ended outside of Manic Chama, more specificly, on top of the clouds. CCTH14 15.jpg|Icehouse got knocked aroudn by several rockpillars spawning from the ground... CCTH14 16.jpg|House Black somehow ende in eyball filled space with 13th.... CCTH14 17.jpg|Z-san ended in a city.... CCTH14 18.jpg|Glasshouse copies got short end of the reality warping stick... CCTH14 19.jpg|Ending in places where they were destroied by the dozens.... CCTH14 20.jpg|Then there were some spinning plates... CCTH14 21.jpg|UH finished fighting Backhouse. CCTH14 22.jpg|After their death, Steakhouse and Alehouse ended In Ferno..... CCTH14 23.jpg|Greenhouse tried and lost against Slendermans might...... CCTH14 24.jpg|And before he could get his bearings from Carings disorienting portal, Nuthouse was eaten by whatever lives under MJ's bed.... CCTH14 00.jpg Door 15. CCTH15 0.jpg CCTH15 1.jpg CCTH15 2.jpg CCTH15 3.jpg|MM: Huh???? CCTH15 4.jpg|Wovenheimer: I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR TRICKS WYVERN!!!!!!!!! MM: Woven....?!?!?! CCTH15 5.jpg|Wovenheimer: SHUT UP AND DIE!!!!!!!!!!!! CCTH15 6.jpg CCTH15 7.jpg|MJ: You won't lay another finger on Wyv!!!!! CCTH15 8.jpg CCTH15 9.jpg CCTH15 10.jpg CCTH15 11.jpg|MJ: So Wyv, do you think we can take this guy out? CCTH15 12.jpg|MM: Well.... CCTH15 13.jpg|MM: We Can't... CCTH15 14.jpg|MS: I really want to get into the fray and smack MJ around, but if I even try that Wovenheimer will kill me..... CCTH15 15.jpg|???: Out of my way, you imbecile.... MS: GUYRGH?!?!?! CCTH15 16.jpg CCTH15 17.jpg|???: WATCHMANS KNIVES!!!!!!!!! CCTH15 18.jpg CCTH15 19.jpg|MJ: Evil Wyv!?!??! MM: Evil Me!?!?!?!? Ewil: Don't think much of this, just self preservation. Now run!!!! I will keep this thing busy for little while..... CCTH15 00.jpg Door 16. CCTH16 0.jpg CCTH16 1.jpg|Ewil: Yeap, yeap, yeap.... Everything hurts.... CCTH16 2.jpg|Ewil: *Considering the fact that this thing didn't go after Wyv, it sees me as good enough substitute or alternatively, warm up for the real thing..... Oh joy.....* CCTH16 3.jpg|Ewil: *I need to find a way to escape, not going to die for someone else sake.... Huh? Someones coming* CCTH16 4.jpg|Ewil: Ahhhh, mirrors.... CCTH16 5.jpg|Ewil: Just what the doctor ordered....... CCTH16 6.jpg|Ewil: *Only few seconds, but this should be enough to put distance between me and it and courage it to go after Wyv, he already has great head start...* CCTH16 7.jpg|MMM: Howdy there. You come to these parts often.......? Ewil *Crap!!!!* CCTH16 8.jpg|???: Eclipse!!!!!!! MMM: Gyarghh!?!??!?! CCTH16 9.jpg|???: That should have gon right through him...... ???: Lets do it the hard way then!!!!! CCTH16 10.jpg|MMM: What on earth!?!?!?!? CCTH16 11.jpg|UH: Howdy there. Do you visit this side of the graveyard often? CCTH16 12.jpg|MMM: Well, this is embarassing development..... CCTH16 13.jpg|FD: OI!!!! Look alive you assholes!!!!!!! CCTH16 14.jpg|FD: You may think that jus the three of you is enough to hold that gate door shut.... CCTH16 15.jpg|DD: But we are going to do it, so beat it!!!!! We got some friends to see!!! CCTH16 16.jpg|Birdhouse/Doghouse: You are free to try and die for that, C'MON!!!!!! CCTH16 17.jpg CCTH16 18.jpg CCTH16 19.jpg CCTH16 20.jpg|FD: OPEN FIRE!!!!!! CCTH16 21.jpg|FD: PUSH THE AWAY FROM THE DOOR!!!!!!!!!! CCTH16 00.jpg Door 17. CCTH17 0.jpg CCTH17 1.jpg|MJ:How long do you think we have before that thing comes after us? MM: Well, if Evil Wyv is smart about it, then only couple of minutes, since he properly tries to run away when things get too tough. MJ: Why do you think he did this, I mean, doesn't he hate you? MM: To be honest, not sure. Maybe it was the usual "Only I can kill you" deal? Although, even then he wouldnt fight Wovenheimer alone.... CCTH17 2.jpg|MJ: Look, there it is!!! We finally got to here!!! CCTH17 3.jpg|MM: PHs room.... There is something going on there.... MJ: Yeah, the feeling is unnerving as all Ferno.... No doubt about it, everything must stem from there..... CCTH17 4.jpg|DRAMATIC DOOR OPENING FOR NO EXPLAINED REASON!!!!!!!! MM: Right, right, no need to yell MJ... MJ: Oh, sorry. CCTH17 5.jpg|MM: Wow, someone's done some redecorations here.... PH doesn't strike me as someone with all this tech in his room. CCTH17 6.jpg|MJ: Hey, isn't that 13ths old top-hat? MM: Yeah, but what is it doing here? Wasn't it destroyed couple years back? MJ: Yes, so what is it doing here, at PH's room...? CCTH17 7.jpg CCTH17 8.jpg|Smokehouse: Oh, you noticed me..... Remarkable for a overgrown lizard..... CCTH17 9.jpg|Smokehouse: But cutting won't do nothing to my smoke body and as they say "When there's fire, there's smoke"..... CCTH17 10.jpg|SH: And more smoke means bigger problems for the likes of you two..... CCTH17 11.jpg|MS: Jeez, those two just won't get out of one problem without running into another one right after.... Feels kind of bad..... CCTH17 12.jpg|HL: Hey boss... MS: Heckology? Why are you not with the other one, did she lose you? HL: No, she and Senshi are still fighting one another, didn't want to get caught in the crossfire... Also, I just thought of something. MS: Okay, what? CCTH17 13.jpg|HL: If User dies, does that mean that the Lag Demon dies with them? MS: You see.... I don't know actually. Never really crossed my mind..... HL: Are we going to see if thats true? MS. ....Dammit! CCTH17 00.jpg Door 18. CCTH18 0.jpg CCTH18 1.jpg|Marcus Senior: Hey!!!! CCTH18 2.jpg|Both: Step back and unhand those two, or we have to stick our necks out..... CCTH18 3.jpg CCTH18 4.jpg CCTH18 6.jpg|???: WYVERN... WYVERN... WYVERN... SH: Oh, what now??? CCTH18 7.jpg|Wovenheimer: WYVERN... WYVERN... WYVERN... SH: Oh for the love of god..... CCTH18 8.jpg|SH: Why in the name of hell are you maggots here and not out there, fighting? Did you four even follow the plan or have you just ben mucking around this whole time? Wovenheimer: WYVERN... WYVERN... WYVERN... SH: SHUT UP, YOU MULTIPODED FREAK OF EXISTENCE!!!!!!!!!! CCTH18 5.jpg|Heckology: Hey boss, I've been thinking.... Marcus Senior: Yeah? HL: What was our big plan? I wasn't paying attention in the meeting. MS: Well, we were supposed to go and recruit other Leag Demons in this "invasion", where we would keep users at a stalemate and Houses would flipt the scales on our side.... HL: ...That sounds smart..... MS: Yeah, but thanks to two bullheads, we just went on a wild goose chase and got our asses kicked around. HL: ...Lifes unfair... MS: Yeah.... CCTH18 9.jpg|SH: THE HELL?!?!?!?! STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE!!!!!! I AM YOUR SUPERIOR OFFICER (That actually didn't make sense...)!!!!!!!! WE HAD A DEAL?!?!?!?!?!?!? CCTH18 10.jpg|House Black: Really shows how much one can trust on beings of pure malice to get a simple job done.... CCTH18 11.jpg CCTH18 12.jpg|HB: Oi, you big balloon, quit snorting that smoke and get back to the task I gave you before only way you can move is by crawling!!!!! CCTH18 13.jpg|HB: WHAT!??!?!?! ANOTHER PORTAL!???! NO, NOT AGAIN!!!!!!! CCTH18 14.jpg|HB: BOATHOUSE, YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!! CCTH18 15.jpg|Wovenheimer: YOU CAN'T AVOID ME FOREVER WYVERN!!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! CCTH18 16.jpg|MJ: Wyv? MM: Yeah? MJ: Do you have any idea what just happened? MM: No.... CCTH18 00.jpg Door 19. CCTH19 0.jpg CCTH19 1.jpg|Powerhouse: And this here is my room. Arthouse: ✋︎⧫︎⬧︎ ♐︎♋︎❒︎ ⧫︎□︎□︎ ♏︎❍︎◻︎⧫︎⍓︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ❍︎♏︎��︎ PH: And that one up in the rafters is Smokeho..... CCTH19 2.jpg|PH: MJ!??!?!?!!! WYV?!?!?!?!? WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!??!?!!?And wheres the Smokehouse? MM: Well, funny story.... CCTH19 3.jpg|PH: You know what, doesn't matter. My plan is at its final phase. Now, witness my glorious army!!!!!! CCTH19 4.jpg|PH: Behold my... WHY ARE THERE ONLY 4 OF YOU?!?!?!?! Okay, Dog, Bird and Bighouse are protecting the gate, Boathouse is keeping the Arthouses power from infecting the Ship (badly, but he is), Jailhouse is keeping Arhouse together, Nut, Green and Backhouse were defeated, Pesthouse, what happened to Wheelhouse? Pesthouse: *incoherent mumbling* PH: Boat got him killed along the way to the helm? ...God dammit with that idiot.... And I can't sense House Black.... MJ: If you mean a guy with stone face, he fell down a portal. PH: GOD DAMMIT BOAT!!!!!!!!! CCTH19 5.jpg|PH: And everyone else is dead...... Hmm... I don't think Club and Roundhouse died, but they are not here.... Pesthouse: *incoherent mumbling* PH: Huh, they left a note? Lets see.... "Got bored, bye"... CCTH19 6.jpg CCTH19 7.jpg|???: It seems that this is where all the stuff came from. Bit of a full house it seems. MM: Oh, other users seem to have arrived as well. CCTH19 8.jpg|PH: All of my Glasshouses got destroyed by the users or that damn fool Boathouse, Lag Demons went on to muck around instead of raising an army and over half of my alternate selves are defeated, with the remaining being cut in half due to circumstances.... How could my master plan break down like this.... Firehouse: To be fair, making fighting force from multiple people with different agendas and attention spans wasn't the sharpest move. Pesthouse: *nods* CCTH19 9.jpg|MJ: So..... Are you six going to surrender, or does this devolve into the usual miscellaneous brawling? CCTH19 10.jpg|PH: No, I'm not going to throw the towel in just yet (even though this is really not what i imagined to be working with), as for now, I still have a access to 13ths powers and I'm not going out let you get rid of the portal and my alternates just yet. Wyv: So it would had worked..... PH: Now then, we need bigger arena for this final battle..... CCTH19 11.jpg CCTH19 12.jpg CCTH19 13.jpg|PH: Not that fancy, but It had to do..... CCTH19 14.jpg|PH: And to the main event, something I have been planning for a while, a combination of my stolen powers and powerful manipulator of reality. Arthouse: ☟︎□︎◻︎♏︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ●︎♓︎��♏︎ ♋︎ ♐︎♓︎⬧︎♒︎��︎ ♍︎□︎■︎⬧︎⧫︎♋︎■︎⧫︎●︎⍓︎ ⬧︎⬥︎♓︎❍︎❍︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♓︎■︎⧫︎ ♒︎♏︎ ⬥︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ □︎♐︎ ⬧︎♋︎●︎⧫︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ◻︎♓︎⬧︎⬧︎ CCTH19 15.jpg|PH: We can fuse two alternate houses together, in order to create a "Row house", something far beyond the original components!!!!!! BEHOLD!!!!!!! CCTH19 16.jpg|MJ: JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE FERNO!?!??!?!?!??!?!? PH:Ah, this is downside of being not familiar with 13ths powers, its can end up bit messy.... Just give the a minute to pull themselve back together.... CCTH19 17.jpg|MM: Was it wise to wait 10 minutes for them to form. MJ: You clearly don't know us that well, Wyv. Z-san: Well said bro... PH: Okay, finally.... BEHOLD!!!!!! INTRODUCING HAUNTED HOUSE (made from Dollhouse and Pesthouse) AND SLAUGHTERHOUSE (made from Firehouse and Icehouse)!!!!!!!!!!!! CCTH19 00.jpg Door 20. 13throom3.png|I'm too lazy to do anything today. Door 21. CCTH21 0.jpg CCTH21 1.jpg|UH: Go down already!!!!! CCTH21 2.jpg|UH: Stay still you stupid puppet boy!!!! CCTH21 3.jpg|UH: I have up to here with those damn puppethead ghost things!!!! CCTH21 4.jpg CCTH21 5.jpg|MM: This game ends here!!! CCTH21 6.jpg|MM: BANKAI!!!!! CCTH21 7.jpg|MM: TAKE THIS!!!!! CCTH21 8.jpg|LeWush: Eclipse!!!! CCTH21 9.jpg|Slaughterhouse: With the power over temparatures, I can create and control weather, like... CCTH21 10.jpg|SH: FIRE WHIRL!!!!! CCTH21 11.jpg CCTH21 12.jpg CCTH21 13.jpg|SH: Damn you, that was masterpiece of weather and you killed it!!!! CCTH21 14.jpg|SH: Now Z-san, sneak attacks are not befitting someone of your status.... CCTH21 15.jpg|SH: Me, however...... CCTH21 16.jpg|SH: I'm not beyond playing dirty.... Z-san: Damn, my legs froze over..... CCTH21 17.jpg CCTH21 18.jpg|SH: Oh, did you actually think that using ice pillar against someone who controls ice was smart move? CCTH21 19.jpg|SH: You may have it back, just in smaller pieces!!!!!! CCTH21 20.jpg|SH: Huh, he disappeared?!?! HB: Thanks MJ... MJ: No big deal, I was redying this cavern to an attack.... CCTH21 21.jpg|MJ: Komodo Style, Komodo Scales!!! CCTH21 22.jpg CCTH21 23.jpg|Jakyou: Bloody puppet has extra arms in his backpack.... CCTH21 24.jpg|PH: Getting winded lready Kaze? Or just not paying enough atention to situation your in? Kaze: None of your business.... CCTH21 25.jpg CCTH21 26.jpg CCTH21 27.jpg CCTH21 28.jpg|PH: Okay, thats the final straw. Get out, I dont need you anymore in my body!!!! CCTH21 29.jpg|13th: You simply could not let me out any cleaner way? I mean, just look, even the fouth wall got your eye slime on it...... CCTH21 00.jpg Door 22. CCTH22 0.jpg CCTH22 1.jpg|Powerhouse: Arthouse, get rid of 13th!!!! CCTH22 2.jpg|Arthouse: ☞︎♓︎■︎♏︎��︎ ♓︎ ♑︎□︎⧫︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♌︎♏︎⧫︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♎︎□︎��︎��︎��︎ CCTH22 3.jpg|AH: ❄︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♐︎♓︎■︎♋︎●︎ ⬧︎⧫︎♋︎■︎♎︎ ♌︎♏︎⧫︎⬥︎♏︎♏︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♌︎♏︎⧫︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ ♒︎♋︎⧫︎ □︎⬥︎■︎♏︎❒︎��︎��︎��︎��︎ 13th: English cyclops, do you speak it!??!?! CCTH22 4.jpg|AH: Indeed... CCTH22 5.jpg CCTH22 6.jpg|AH: Handful of Holes!!! CCTH22 7.jpg|13th: Wrap-Saw!!! CCTH22 8.jpg|AH: Eye of Holder!!! CCTH22 9.jpg|13th: Sight Jab!!! CCTH22 10.jpg|AH: Tapper hat!!! CCTH22 11.jpg|13th: Mallet!!! CCTH22 12.jpg|AH: Spring a board!!! CCTH22 13.jpg|13th: Sacked idea.... CCTH22 14.jpg|13th: Its a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad.....!!!! CCTH22 15.jpg|AH: Combo Breaker!!! CCTH22 16.jpg|AH: Above All!!! CCTH22 17.jpg|AH: What you do is pointless endeavor, 13th. With both of your power and authorial authority from Cara, I control everything in this comic, making all effort you put in a fighting meaningless... CCTH22 18.jpg|AH: To me, you are less than ann ant.... By no means you have any free will or chance of coming out of this alive..... CCTH22 19.jpg|AH: I have had slight enjoyment coming from this little game, but its best to put it to an end... CCTH22 20.jpg|13th: You talk too much, boy...... CCTH22 21.jpg|AH: What?!?!?! HOW?!?!?! How could you defeat me!??!?!?!? 13th: Couple of reasons. One, you might be made out of Cara, but in SOF here, there is a hierarchy and Cara is far too weak to give you more power over the comics reality than me. Two, person who made you did a rushed job, for all things considered. You command very little of my power or Caras power. And three, makeup of your being is that of order, not disorder, significantly weakening you. Chaos has its own order, but brute forcing it all willy-nilly only gives second rate results... CCTH22 22.jpg|13th: And so, boy, this is goodbye... AH: Merc... CCTH22 23.jpg|13th: No such thing. Only Death, Destruction and Disorder..... CCTH22 24.jpg|13th: For the very little power you do have, is better used by professional. Such as kicking out the trespasser in my room, while also balancing the universe...... CCTH22 25.jpg|Jailhouse: Huh? Guardhouses head is pulsaiting. Whats going.... CCTH22 26.jpg|Guardhouse: Give me back my hat!!!!!!! CCTH22 00.jpg Door 23. CCTH23 0.jpg CCTH23 1.jpg CCTH23 2.jpg|Doghouse: Rough row..... CCTH23 3.jpg|Dark Lord: WHO DARES TO KNOCK ON THE HELLS DOOR!!?!?!?!?!?!??! CCTH23 4.jpg|Dark Lord: I was winning right when you broke my concentration!!!!!!! One behind this is getting to my next minutes menue!!!!! CCTH23 5.jpg|Enrik: It was that guy in dog mask and his bird friend!!! Doghouse: This goathead is a liar, I did no such thing!!!!! CCTH23 6.jpg|FD: Ferno, are you going to belive this guy over us? Doghouse: Now look here, if I was doing something bad, its because that bird told me to!!!!! Birdhouse: You Judas!!! CCTH23 7.jpg|Birdhouse: Don't listen to that guy, you can't trust dogs!!!!! Dark Lord: My zodiac happens to be dog, which means you insult my sincerity. Birhouse: No, I didn't mean..!!!!!! CCTH23 8.jpg|FMF: You gonna eat that!? Dark Lord: Of course I am. I've been hungry for some time now and I be holy if you get even one bite of it. FMF: Challenge accepted!!!!! CCTH23 9.jpg|Dark Lord: Hay, McBiggins!!! Don't try to steal my meal!!!!!! I killed that bird, so I deserve to eat it too!!!!! CCTH23 10.jpg|FMF: *sigh* You are not even allowed the smallest monocom of courtesy or peace when you are cannibalizing other people.... CCTH23 11.jpg|Both: Combo attack, Dooming Thunder!!! CCTH23 12.jpg|Dark Lord: Guy really should have though of better than to wear metal helmet when dealing with two people that can control electricity. FMF: Wonder how long it takes of him to passout from the pain.... CCTH23 13.jpg CCTH23 14.jpg|13th: Took you two long enough... Dark Lord: Hey, it only took this long because FMF would not leave nor stop from eating my pantry. FMF: I would have stopped if you weren't constantly getting on my way. I mean, how is guy supposed to eat something from the fridge if other guy keeps slamming it shut? CCTH23 15.jpg|PH: So thos three are dead now? 13th: Yep and Jailhouse is getting his ass handed by the newly resurected Guardhouse. CCTH23 16.jpg|PH: Well, when everything fails, its best to put all in the play. I still have some of your energy left, 13th. Just enough to do this!!!!!! CCTH23 17.jpg CCTH23 18.jpg CCTH23 19.jpg|???: Now then...... CCTH23 20.jpg|???: Prepare to clap your hands and give warm welcome to the new me.......... CCTH23 21.jpg|SPLATTERHOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CCTH23 00.jpg Door 24. CCTH24 0.jpg CCTH24 1.jpg|Splatterhouse: Come forth, my minions!!!! CCTH24 2.jpg|Splattehouse: Keep everyone else bussy, while I have some fun.... CCTH24 3.jpg|Spatterhouse: With the Trio...... CCTH24 4.jpg|Splatterhouse: Blaze-Saw!!!!!! CCTH24 5.jpg CCTH24 6.jpg CCTH24 7.jpg CCTH24 8.jpg|Splaterhouse: No use dodging the fire. As long as its close enought, you will be set ablaze. 1 down... CCTH24 9.jpg|Splaterhouse: Lurker Freeze!!! CCTH24 10.jpg CCTH24 11.jpg CCTH24 12.jpg CCTH24 13.jpg|Splaterhouse: No matter if you melt the ice, the mist and water you make is mine to freeze over. 2 down.... CCTH24 15.jpg|Splatterhouse: Wrap Catcher!!!! CCTH24 14.jpg CCTH24 16.jpg CCTH24 17.jpg|Splatterhouse: No excuses, I'm simply more powerful.... CCTH24 18.jpg|Splatterhouse: 3 down... CCTH24 19.jpg|Splatterhouse: Now, how long are you going to just play dead? CCTH24 20.jpg|13th: So, what do you two think? Dark Lord: My hair is wet..... FMF: Yeah, this guy is too much of a pain to deal in 3 on 1. CCTH24 21.jpg|Trio: SO LETS LEVEL THE PLAYING FIELD!!!!!!!! CCTH24 22.jpg CCTH24 23.jpg CCTH24 24.jpg|Splatterhouse: Glorious!!!! CCTH24 25.jpg|Splatterhouse: Wrap Catcher!!!! Icicle Hail!!!! CCTH24 26.jpg|???: Belt Binder Brigade.... CCTH24 27.jpg|???: Breath of Fresh Hell.... CCTH24 28.jpg CCTH24 29.jpg|Splatterhouse: Lurking Freeze Mark 2. CCTH24 30.jpg|Splatterhouse: That gas happens to be.... CCTH24 31.jpg|Splatterhouse: Rather explosive.... CCTH24 32.jpg|Splatterhouse: Oh, getting away, are we? CCTH24 33.jpg|Splatterhouse: NO USE!!!! CCTH24 34.jpg CCTH24 35.jpg CCTH24 36.jpg CCTH24 37.jpg CCTH24 38.jpg CCTH24 39.jpg|Caring: When the cats away..... CCTH24 40.jpg|Caring: Plans go awry... CCTH24 41.jpg CCTH24 42.jpg CCTH24 43.jpg CCTH24 44.jpg CCTH24 45.jpg CCTH24 46.jpg CCTH24 47.jpg|???: All according to plan..... CCTH24 48.jpg|???: This has been a rough day.... Before I separate, I'll grab bite to eat...... CCTH24 49.jpg|Powerhouse: *Sigh* Oh well. It was fun while it lasted. CCTH24 50.jpg|PH: You better watch out, You better not cry...... CCTH24 52.jpg|PH: You better not pout, I'm telling you why....... CCTH24 51.jpg|PH: Santa Claus is comin' to town... CCTH24 53.jpg|And so, everything came to an close. All Splatterhouses minions melted down to puddles, leaving only their masks behind..... CCTH24 54.jpg|Lot of damage was done, with many alternate PH mucking around, but nobody was big on cleaning the damage. After all, once Cara spawns back, he can clean up his own mess. CCTH24 55.jpg|Users weren't all that clear what was the point of this all and why it seemed lot bigger than it by any means ended up being....In the end, nobodyy really cared that much, as when it comes to SOF, random events are just part of the mundane. CCTH24 56.jpg|Not to mention the fact that it was Christmas, time of celebration and having good time. They would think this more after the holidays, if ever..... CCTH24 00.jpg This story Arcs name is now "House Ban-do" Category:Blog posts